


Code Rose

by Raeyon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeyon/pseuds/Raeyon
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan





	Code Rose

Place Holder ~


End file.
